


Character Glossary

by wyanmai



Series: Burning Snow and Purple Dawn [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyanmai/pseuds/wyanmai
Summary: An ongoing list of characters for my Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne AU "Burning Snow and Purple Dawn."Updated as new characters are introduced.
Series: Burning Snow and Purple Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Character Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this 100% because a reader asked for it, and 100% NOT because I'm procrastinating my next chapter. Promise. Cross my heart ;)
> 
> Italicised indicates deceased character. Birth years are included when it matters. Some...circumstances that are not yet outright stated to the reader will not be included in the glossary until it is revealed. (Joffrey's parentage, for example).
> 
> I've alphabetised by first name (to the best of my ability anyway--please point out if i've ordered something wrong) but you can always search the page for a character's name. (That's COMMAND-F on a mac.)
> 
> Please comment below if I've missed a character or if you have any other questions :)

**Allyria Dayne:**

277; Youngest sister to Ashara, Arthur and Dev

**Alle:**

Handmaiden to Sansa

**_Armory Lorch:_ **

  1. 283; Lannister bannerman; murdered Princess Rhaenys during Sack of KL; killed by Paten Dalt during Trial by Combat



**Aron Santagar:**

264; Master-at-arms at Red Keep; Brother of Symon Santagar

**_Arthur Dayne:_ **

257-283; Sword of the Morning; brother to Ashara, Dev and Allyria; killed by Howland Reed and Ned Stark at Tower of Joy

**Arthur Stark:**

288; Youngest son of Ned and Ashara; twin brother to Elia

**Arya Stark:**

285; Second daughter of Ned and Ashara

**Ashara Dayne:**

262; Eldest daughter of Davos Dayne and Galina Allyrion; former lady in waiting to Princess Elia Martell; Lady of Winterfell

**Barristan Selmy:**

****~240 (not sure about specifics but he’s OLD okay?); Lord Commander of the King’s Guard for King Robert

**Benjen Stark:**

267; Youngest brother of Ned, Brandon and Lyanna; First Ranger in the Night’s Watch

**Beth Cassel:**

Daughter of Winterfell master-at-arms Rodrick Cassel; acting chatelaine at Winterfell

**_Brandon Stark:_ **

262-282; Eldest brother of Ned, Benjen and Lyanna. Killed by Mad King Aerys in KL

**Brynden (Blackfish) Tully:**

244; Younger brother of Hoster Tully and uncle to Cately, Lysa and Edmure; Commander of the Outriders & Scouts at Winterfell

**Borsyo:**

Son of Yli the Rhoynish Healer; mute special guard at Winterfell

**_Catelyn Tully:_ **

265-283; Eldest daughter of Hoster Tully and Minisa Whent; first wife of Eddard Stark; mother of Robb Stark; died in childbirth

**Cersei Lannister:**

266; Daughter of Tywin Lannister; sister to Jaime and Tyrion; queen of Westeros; wife of Robert Baratheon; mother to Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen

**(Septon) Chayle:**

Librarian at Winterfell

**Corynne:**

Handmaiden to Ashara

**Dagos Manwoody:**

245; Martell bannerman Lord of Kingsgrave (Dorne)

**_Davos Dayne:_ **

231-278; Lord of Starfall; father of Ashara, Arthur, Dev and Allyria

**Delonne Allyrion:**

230; Martell bannerman and Lady of Godsgrace (Dorne); aunt of Ashara, Arthur, Dev and Allyria

**Dev (Adevar) Dayne:**

253; Martell bannerman Lord of Starfall; brother of Ashara, Arthur and Allyria

**Doran Martell:**

250: Prince of Dorne; brother of Oberyn and Elia

**Dyanna Dalt:**

262: former lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia; sister of Paten Dalt; married to Aron Santagar

**(Septa) Dyna:**

Septa at Winterfell; formerly from Dorne

 **_Elia Martell_ ** **:**

260-283; Princess of Dorne and wife to Rhaegar Targaryen; mother to Rhaenys and Aegon; murdered by Gregor Clegane during Sack of KL

**Elia (Lia) Stark:**

288; Youngest daughter of Ned and Ashara; twin sister of Arthur Stark

**Farlen:**

Winterfell kennelmaster; father to Palla

**Gala:**

Daughter of Wylla

 **_Galina Allyrion_ ** **:**

232-269; Lady of Starfall and mother of Dev, Arthur and Ashara; died from miscarriage

**_Galina (Waters? Sand?):_ **

282; Still born daughter of Ned and Ashara

**Gregor Clegane:**

Lannister bannerman; brother to Sandor Clegane the Hound; murdered Princess Elia and Prince Aegon

**Hallis Mollen:**

Captain of the Guards at Winterfell after Jory leaves with Ned

**Hodor:**

Stablehand at Winterfell; relative of Old Nan

**Hoster Tully:**

Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands; father of Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure and brother to Brynden Blackfish; grandfather to Robb Stark

**Howland Reed:**

Stark bannerman, Lord of Greytower Watch; crannogman; only surviving member of the party Ned brought with him to the Tower of Joy to rescue Lyanna

**Hullen:**

Winterfell master of stables; father of Harwin, a guard

**Jaime Lannister:**

266; son and heir of Tywin Lannister; brother of Cersei and Tyrion; married to Lynesse Hightower; serves as advisor on Robert Baratheon’s small council and sometimes helps train Gold Cloaks and Lannister men-at-arms

**Jeyne Poole:**

284; daughter of Winterfell steward Veyon Poole; acting chatelaine at Winterfell

**Jeor Mormont:**

Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch; former Stark bannerman and Lord of Bear Island; father of Jorah Mormont

**Joffrey Baratheon:**

284; crown prince and son of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon

**_Jon Arryn:_ **

  1. 300; Lord of the Eyrie and Lord Paramount of the Vale



**Jon Snow:**

283; son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen; supposed bastard son of Eddard Stark and…a whole rumour-mill’s worth of various women

**Jory Cassel:**

Stark bannerman and head of House Cassel; Winterfell Captain of the Guards; son of Martyn Cassel, who died at the Tower of Joy

**Jynesse Manwoody:**

261; former lady in waiting to Princess Elia; sister of Dagos and Myles Manwoody

**Kay:**

Handmaiden to Ashara

**Larra Blackmont:**

260; former lady in waiting to Princess Elia; Martell bannerman and Lady of Blackmont (Dorne)

**_Lyanna Stark:_ **

265-283; sister to Ned, Brandon and Benjen; mother of Jon Snow; died in childbed; WAS NOT married to Rhaegar Targaryen

**Lynesse Hightower:**

272; youngest daughter of Leyton Hightower; wife of Jaime Lannister

**Lysa Arryn _b_. Tully:**

266; younger daughter of Hoster Tully; sister of Catelyn and Edmure; widow of Jon Arryn and Lady of the Vale; mother of Robert Arryn

**Merya:**

Handmaiden to Sansa

**Mikken:**

Blacksmith at Winterfell

**(Maester) Luwin:**

Maester at Winterfell

**Moriah Quorgyle:**

Former lady in waiting to Princess Elia; great niece of former Lord Commander Quorgyle of the Night’s Watch

**Myrcella Baratheon:**

288; daughter of Queen Cersei Lannister and King Robert Baratheon

**(Old) Nan:**

Former wetnurse at Winterfell; very old and likes to tell stories; some older relative to Hodor

**Ned (Eddard) Stark:**

262; Lord of Winterfell; husband of Ashara Dayne; brother of Brandon, Lyanna and Benjen; father of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Elia and Arthur, and uncle of Jon Snow

**Netty:**

Handmaiden to Lia

**Oberyn Martell:**

261; Prince of Dorne; brother of Doran and Elia; father of Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella and other daughters with paramour Ellaria Sand.

**Petyr Baelish:**

267: Master of Coin for King Robert; Arryn bannerman and Lord of the Fingers; former ward of Hoster Tully and failed suitor for Catelyn Tully’s hand

**Palla:**

Handmaiden to Arya; daughter of Winterfell kennelmaster Farlen

_**Paten Dalt:** _

Martell bannerman and Knight of Lemonwood; brother of Dyanna Dalt; paramour (?) of Princess Elia; killer of Armory Lorch

**(Grand Maester) Pycelle:**

Grand Maester to King Robert and general creepy child molester

**Renly Baratheon:**

253; Lord of Storm’s End and youngest brother to Robert and Stannis

**_Rickard Stark:_ **

  1. 282; Lord of Winterfell and father of Brandon, Ned, Lyanna and Benjen; burned alive by Mad King Aerys



**Robert Baratheon:**

262; King of the Seven Kingdoms and head of House Baratheon

**Robb Stark:**

283; eldest son and heir of Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully

**Rodrick Cassel:**

Master-at-arms at Winterfell; father of Beth Cassel

**Roland Crakehall:**

Lannister bannerman and Lord of Crakehall

**Ryoon Allyrion:**

Master-at-arms at Starfall

**Samwell Tarly:**

283; son of Tyrell bannerman Randyll Tarly and heir to Horn Hill (Reach); fostering at Winterfell and ward to Ned Stark

**Sandor Clegane:**

270; Lannister bannerman; younger brother of Gregor Clegane; current head of House Clegane and man-at-arms at the Red Keep

**Sansa Stark:**

284; eldest daughter of Ned and Ashara; heir to Starfall; sister to Robb, Arya, Lia and Arthur

**Stannis Baratheon:**

264; Lord of Dragonstone, younger brother to Robert, older brother to Renly

**Symon Santagar:**

260; Martell bannerman and Knight of Spottswood (Dorne); brother to Aron

**Theon Greyjoy:**

282; son and (debatable) heir to Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands; ward of Ned Stark

**Tommen Baratheon:**

290; son of Queen Cersei Lannister and King Robert Baratheon

**Tyrion Lannister:**

273; younger son of Tywin Lannister; brother to Jaime and Cersei

**Tywin Lannister:**

Lord of Casterly Rock and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands; overall war criminal, terrible person and inadequate father of Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion

**Varys “the Spider”:**

Master of Whispers to King Robert and previously King Aerys

**Vayon Poole:**

Stark bannerman and Steward at Winterfell; father of Jeyne Poole

**Wylla:**

Former handmaiden to Ashara; housekeeper and chatelaine at Winterfell; mother to Gala; granddaughter to Yli; neice to Borsyo

**Yli:**

Rhoynish healer at Winterfell; former handmaiden to Galina Allyrion


End file.
